


Anemone - Forsaken

by its_1215



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Other, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_1215/pseuds/its_1215
Summary: When I watched Dr. Stone I fell in love with the concept right away. I thought it was amazing how it indirectly showed how important every single talent and form of knowledge was, even in the stone world. I read a lot of other OC stories set in Dr. Stone, which involved characters with perfect memorization skills, survival skills, fighting skills, musical skills, etc. to add to the other talents important in the stone world. But when I thought about it, being a person who writes OC fanfics as a form of self therapy, I realized in a realistic manner, if I was in that situation, no one would have any good reason to revive me from stone. I've struggled through multiple depressive episodes and self doubt, and through that this story was inspired.I hope you like it!
Kudos: 3





	Anemone - Forsaken

**Author's Note:**

> When I watched Dr. Stone I fell in love with the concept right away. I thought it was amazing how it indirectly showed how important every single talent and form of knowledge was, even in the stone world. I read a lot of other OC stories set in Dr. Stone, which involved characters with perfect memorization skills, survival skills, fighting skills, musical skills, etc. to add to the other talents important in the stone world. But when I thought about it, being a person who writes OC fanfics as a form of self therapy, I realized in a realistic manner, if I was in that situation, no one would have any good reason to revive me from stone. I've struggled through multiple depressive episodes and self doubt, and through that this story was inspired.  
> I hope you like it!

In the modern world, I liked to be alone, I liked to drown everything out by listening to loud, powerful music. I wasn't any singer. I wasn't a musician. I wouldn't call myself a real artist, I just did it as a hobby. I was going to go to university for a Bachelor of Arts in Culture and become a teacher who was able to inform the oncoming generations about the vastness of our world properly. I wanted to help create a better environment for everyone, a place where we didn't hate people without any understanding of them. That's who I was supposed to be.  
No one knew my name.  
I got nervous when people approached me and when I had to approach others. I hated being seen, but maybe only because no one saw me the way I wanted them to see me. No one saw me as me, they just saw me as a body they might be able to take home. But who would ever choose me? I wrote fanfiction - the cringe kind too - the one where you'd make your own character and insert them into the story. My kind of work was a laughing stalk, but I was always alone so I wrote myself into those stories to feel like somehow, somewhere, part of me was getting the life I never got to live.  
And so when the end of the world came, that was it. My time was up. I had never been able to let go of whatever I was clinging too back in my world. Not even for a moment, did the world ever revolve around me.  
I never kissed a boy. I never got to have sex. I never got to sit in peace and think, "I finally understand. I'm glad I waited, I'm glad I did my very best.".  
  
So, then, when I was revived I wondered if maybe this was my moment. The sun was finally shinning right on me, as if saying, this was meant to be. Your time is now. But when I turned around and looked to the person claiming he revived me, the girl beside him hummed in slight worry. They referred to me with a different name and asked me about a profession I never would have been able to survive at even if I tried. Sure, I liked biology in high school and I was never disgusted by the act of dissection, but science was hard and frankly quiet boring. I turned away from that path and decided to go on a different one, one I felt was equally as important.  
"I... I think you've got the wrong person." I choked out, swallowing back the pain, "My name is Rina. I-I'm not a paramedic doctor."  
"Eh?! But you look just like her!"  
In that moment, for the first time in my life, an odd shadow rose above me and hugged me from behind, and I let it. I let it seep into me, and make me think about just taking a few steps back and jumping off the cliff I was on.  
I was reborn... a mistake.  
  
Despite my obvious discomfort and probably obvious despair, the reporter Minami reassured me countless times and told me she'd teach me everything she knew. Tsukasa reassured me that even if I wasn't any particular genius, I could still prove useful and eventually when the war with the Kingdom of Science was over, I could be the one to help everyone else he'd revive get used to the new life in the stone age. I didn't hate Tsukasa's way of things. People had always been cruel to me too, and I didn't really care about them. Instead, I selfishly cared about only myself, wondering why he didn't just 'accidentally' rip my stone self to pieces too.  
I couldn't chop wood. I couldn't run very fast. I couldn't shoot a bow properly, my aim was horrible, and what was even the point of teaching me? I didn't even want to learn. I didn't want to learn anything anymore. I want to go back. I want to go back home. Or back to the depths of sleep I was in in the stone.  
Anything, anything but this.  
I begged, falling to my knees in front of the tiny, pathetic lake I always went to dip my feet in to try and remind myself I was alive and that that was okay. It wasn't a bad thing. I wasn't a mistake. Everything happens for a reason, doesn't it?  
"Please, God, anyone. What have I done? What did I do? Why? Why is this happening to me? I just want to mean something!"  
  
After a few weeks of quietly listening to people complain about my useless presence, after crying and pushing Minami's comfort tactics away, I decided I would leave. No one was coming to help me, no one ever has before. So I packed a small bag with some food and a small knife given to me for my protection. I tied it on to me and left at night. When I was walking, someone called out to me, but I ignored them.  
My eyes widened when an arrow was shot in front of my feet, and my eyes teared up again. Haven't I already cried enough?  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
"Why do you even care?"  
"You won't be able to survive out there on your own."  
 _Shut up_ , I wanted to say.  
 _Then kill me_ , I wanted to say.  
"I just wanted to take a hike, on my own. I'll come back eventually."  
"You're a bad liar."  
"I don't care."  
When I started walking again, he didn't stop me. I cried quietly the farther I went into the dark. Why didn't he run after me? Why didn't he grab my arm and tell me he'd help me instead, that he understood me, that he saw me the way I wanted to be seen? Why did he have to shoot an arrow at me and talk down to me like I was an annoying pest that he'd been ordered to protect? By the time the sun rose, my feet hurt, and frankly so did everything else. I stared at the moving sun and just cried.  
Because this world was beautiful. It was beautiful without me too.  
  


After walking and hardly eating to save my food.   
After laughing at my own jokes and using the knowledge given to me to pick berries and mushrooms to eat.   
After I started to turn back to my maladaptive day dreaming ways and talking as if I was having a conversation with someone who was there but really wasn't.   
After I had come to terms, sort of, with dying alone out here one day, maybe the way I was supposed to be, all alone.   
After begging god some more.   
After finding nothing and screaming and slashing with my knife at the wind.   
After giving up.  
  
"What is your name, miss?"   
Not just two people, but an entire village. An entire village of people and houses and boats and spears and... and people who weren't on any side of this stupid 'war' Tsukasa talked about. They looked at me differently, like I was the enemy.   
I asked for peace. I asked for someone to finally see me, to finally care about me the way I was. Not this.   
I looked at the tip of the spear pointed at me, and clenched my teeth. Why was I even asking? Who was I even asking? Clearly, no one was listening.   
"Are you from Tsukasa's empire?"  
"No."   
"Don't lie! There's no where else you could have came from!"  
"Fine, I came from his empire. But I'm not apart of it. I'm not his ally, I'm not his anything."  
"What do you mean? Didn't that sorcerer say he'd only revive people who were strong?"  
Sorcerer? Jeez.  
"He revived me by mistake." I told them, but they didn't seem to believe me, "He was misinformed about who I was. I was a mistake, and I was useless. So I left."  
"You left? But why come here?"  
"I didn't mean to. I just ended up finding you, that's all. I didn't even know you existed."  
"Liar!"  
"I'm not lying!" I screamed, but my anger just forced tears, "I'm not lying, because I left that stupid empire and wandered all this time thinking I would die! I never wanted to come here, just so you could point your spears at me- and look at me like I was some kind of devil!" I sobbed, keeling over as I covered my face, "I hate Tsukasa! And I hate you! I hate all of you!"   
"What's going on over here?" It was a woman's voice this time, and I heard her presence beside me, "What are you doing, making girls cry, Kinro!"  
"She's from Tsukasa's empire!"  
"Well, actually, she said she left the empire. She didn't know she'd find us here!" The other said.   
"Is that true?" Her voice was closer this time, and I hesitantly moved my hands away to look at her. I blinked, ah, she had nice eyes.   
"It's true. I didn't think I'd really survive." I admitted, "I was revived by mistake."  
She blinked, "How's that even possible? Gen said that-"  
"He was misinformed." I sighed, sniffling, "He was misinformed... I had no place there. I probably won't be any use to you either. I don't belong in this world. I... I can't do anything important."  
My hands were shaking, and she seemed to take notice. She seemed to see my pain, because she suddenly stood and reached out her hand to me.   
"Come with me." She said, and my warm, wet face, looked up to her like she was the sun, "I'm going to take you to a place, where everyone has a purpose."   
Impossible. I thought. That's impossible. One day you'll look at me just like they did and frown and shake your head and regret that you just said that.  
Don't lie to me.  
Don't give me hope.  
"I promise."   
_Liar!_  
I reach out my hand anyways, desperate maybe. Even if one day she'd look at me just like everyone else again, I could take the time until then as my last moments. If her promise breaks, and the world turns against me for good... if the sun abandons me again, then I will die.   
For now, I took her hand and she led me quietly to a promised land.   
For now, I would live, in hopes of finding another reason. In hopes that one day, I won't have these thoughts anymore.  
  
She told me her name was Kohaku, and first took me to a lake where I could wash my face. She gave me a cloth to wipe my nose and then grabbed my hand again and walked slowly with me up a small hill to a clearing where a large sanctuary was. A shed was beside it, along with a few other large things that looked kind of like ovens.   
I clung onto her hand suddenly, my heart was racing. Maybe I didn't want them to even consider me. Maybe the fear of them turning on me later really had become so great that I didn't even want to meet them at all.   
She called them out and I hunched over slightly, trying to make myself look smaller. My grip on her hand never loosened, and she suddenly gripped back in some kind of comfort. Three boys came out, one with weird spiked up white hair, one with half white and half black hair, and one other boy that was obviously from the village.   
"This girl came from Tsukasa's empire. She says she was revived by mistake."  
I didn't look, but it seemed to shock them, "I heard about that. It was a big topic of discussion over there. I'm surprised. You left?"  
I nodded, and he hummed lightly in reply.   
"Well, sounds good to me! Did she come to join the kingdom of science?"  
"Actually, I think she left to die."  
My eyes widened and my head shot up to look at her before I could even think. How did she?  
"Some people in the village before have done the same. They left for a long time, and when we sent out search parties, we found them dead. It's a rare sickness here." She exclaimed, "But by chance she found the village, so I think it means something!"  
"Sure." Senku shrugged, "I need all the hands I can get over here. Good at anything in particular?"  
 _He's talking to me..._ I frowned, shaking my head.  
"Well that's dumb." I took a deep breath, trying not to get over whelmed. If I broke down here then they definitely wouldn't want me, "Everyone's good at something. So what if you ain't a powerhouse like Tsukasa or a scientific genius like I am? What can you do best?"  
"Uh... I... I guess I'm an artist." I said shakily, luckily he heard me.  
"That's fantastic!" He suddenly yelled, "What kind?"  
I stiffened as he came closer to me, "Well, I mostly just use pencil and paper-"  
"Can you paint?"  
I nodded hastily and he sighed in content, "Perfect. This place looks ugly as hell. I haven't gotten around to it, but one day we'll need that particular expertise that only artists have. For now, you can help with prepping stuff for my other projects. Artists have careful hands and keen eyes, so I've got high hopes for you!"  
I just stared at him, flabbergasted. My grip loosened on Kohaku's hand and the other boy ran up to me, "We don't really have any real artists in the village! What's it like? What can you do?"  
"Um-"  
"Hey, Senku, if we make a bunch of paints- she could make something cool for the village!"  
"Yeah, probably. But you can't force an artist to paint, dumbass."   
"Oh, right. Anyways, what's your name?"  
"Rina."   
"Cool! What else can you do?"  
"Not much."  
I jumped as a child popped up out of nowhere with a melon on her head, "Are you good with animals?"  
"Oh, yeah, I like animals..."  
"Do you know any stories?"  
"Well, I-I guess I could tell you about some stories from the modern world."  
"Cool! That's so cool!"  
Is it, really?   
"Rina? My name is Gen. Tsukasa sent me just a few days ago to find the kingdom of science."  
My blood ran cold and he chuckled, "Relax, I won't tell him I saw you. I'm still contemplating... whether I'm going to join the kingdom of science or not."  
"Well, just now Senku was pretty convincing for me, even though it was either the kingdom of science or nothing at all." I shrugged, glancing at Melon head as she told me she'd go get her pet dog for me.  
 _In this moment, was the world revolving around me?_  
  
-

"Listen up, newbie!"  
"Her name is Rina, Senku."  
"I'm gonna need you to work your ass off, got it? I don't care if you're strong or weak, just take this hammer and start whacking!"  
I blinked, standing straight in front of Senku, Chrome off to the side sweating over the copper he was supposed to flatten. I guess he wasn't acting fast enough and Senku decided to get me to help. Up until this moment I was sitting with Kohaku as she went over the past few weeks events, and the days leading up to their new project. Apparently Senku wanted to make a generator, and so they first made a magnet with lightning. That was last night, and I appeared to them this morning.   
I almost forgot there was a storm the other night. The morning sun was so warm... it dried me fast and I followed the light to the village. Maybe it was all meant to be, like a destiny I would have never previously believed in. I'm still having trouble believing it.   
I reached out and took the hammer from Senku. It was heavier than I thought, and I gripped it with two hands. When I was growing up, being the oldest, my dad would always get me to help with building projects. Well, I really just handed him his tools. When I did hammer, I messed up. _But this isn't with nails... this is just flattening copper._  
"How thin do you want it?" I asked, hesitantly looking up to his eyes.  
"As thin as possible. Chrome will help." With that, he walked off to carry on with his next task, and I moved to the over side of the copper piece with Chrome. He smiled lightly to me and I hesitated to smile back.   
I had to do my best, or he'd think even worse of me. After all this, they probably already think I'm delicate and need to be watched. But maybe here... I can prove I'm worth something. Even if it's only a worth equivalent to something simple like this copper. I bit my lip, raising my hammer. I don't want to cry anymore.   
  
When everything was done, I stood with the others, my wrists hurt and my fingers throbbed, but they told me I did good so I felt like I could smile. I twiddled with my fingers and turned as they talked, watching the sun fall behind the trees in the distant. That sight, the sky... never got old to me.   
You're the only part of my life that can't hurt me.  
"Rina!"  
I jumped slightly and turned back to see Kohaku running back from the receding group. My eyes widened as I realized I'd completely zoned out, but she caught up to me and gripped my hand before I crumbled, "We're going to get Kinro and Ginro. Want to come?"  
 _No. I don't want to see them._  
"I'll make sure they don't do anything stupid. But I don't want to leave you alone."  
 _Thank you._ "Okay."  
  
When the sun was set, Kinro and Ginro were manning the generator and I stood waiting for Senku to show us the results of our hard work. Gen openly doubted the scientist, and I observed silently. There was no point in me saying anything. After all, I didn't know anything about science - especially not this kind.   
I watched as he climbed to the top of the roof of Chrome's warehouse, a wire connecting the generator to the wood tip on the roof.   
"It's an Edison Light Bulb made of Japanese bamboo..." Gen whispered, and I glanced at him with an eyebrow raised.   
Senku is generating light? Will this really work?  
When I thought about it, turning back to Senku, I remembered something. A small memory from when I was little, I went to a cottage by the beach with my family. There was a huge thunder storm and all the lights went out... it was so dark, that no matter where I looked when I opened my eyes that night, I couldn't see a thing. I thought I'd gone blind.   
My mother heard my sister crying and made her way to our room. She held us tight to her and walked us to her room with her, somehow, even though she couldn't see either.   
I remember the feeling of the wall. I kept running my hand up and down the wood. As I looked at nothing, I asked,

_"Mommy, will the sun come up tomorrow?"_

I didn't want to sob, so I just clenched my teeth. The last time I cried like this, was when I cursed God, blaming him for leaving me. But the God's don't hold the type of power that we think they do. They can't talk to us, or cure us, or change us - they really are more like humans than we'll ever let ourselves believe, and we continue to struggle to understand each others body language. Maybe God is the sun, and they shined that morning to see if I would follow or not. Luckily, there was just enough hope left in me to follow that light that morning, to lead me here.   
And now, Senku defeated the darkness of the night, and as it shinned brighter and brighter and my tears fell hotter and faster, the shadow that had been holding so tight to me as if it was protecting me, faded away with the gentle wind. 

_"Of course it will."_


End file.
